Pretty Kairi
by AngelKairi
Summary: [crack!pairing request for Sponge of Horrors.] He was always so infuritating... 'I think you had a damn nasty sense of humour before you lost your heart or whatever, and it just carried on, dammit' But he never cared what she said... [Kairi x Demyx.]


**_Pretty Kairi_**

Curious violet eyes blinked as they took in the huge blue sitar and black leather trenchcoat. "What are you doing here?" She managed to keep all emotion out of her voice.

He lounged back, using the sitar to lean on. "Just thought I'd drop in by for a little chat with Roxas. Or Sora. Whatever."

She felt her hackles rise, yet still tried to keep her voice and face impassive. He noticed her struggle anyway, and gave a faint smirk as she said, "He isn't here right now."

"So, pretty Kairi, what are you doing here?" He asked casually, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

Her struggle with emotion wasn't going so well. It wasn't that Kairi _disliked _Demyx… she just didn't like the way he always seemed to be making fun of everything. Kairi shook her head, ponytail catching crimson light. "Are you going to wait for him?" she asked, ignoring the previous question.

"Sora? Sure. I love Sora. He's great. So is Roxas. Don't you think so?" It sounded as though he couldn't care less; the way Kairi felt right about now.

"That's good. Yes, I agree. Totally." Her tone was as empty as his was, and he raised a dirty blond eyebrow.

"Pretty Kairi, answer my question," he said softly, teasingly, obviously bored with unanimated conversation. "What is pretty Kairi doing here?"

_Pretty Kairi. Beh. _"I live here. You may have noticed. You're around quite a lot now."

He inspected clean fingernails. "That I am. You're just so lovely to talk to."

Kairi sighed forcefully. "Quit it, Demyx! Why would you bother waiting for Sora to get back? He's off somewhere. Not likely to be back until way later." Their conversations were always like this; dry to the point that Kairi just wanted to drown. And there were enough of them, too – he often showed up on the Islands, trying to talk to Sora about one thing or another, and Roxas too, since he'd moved to the Islands. It seemed that Roxas had a good voice – maybe he wanted to started a band? She snorted silently at the thought.

"Let's just say…" he looked amused. "I like your company, as grouchy as it may be. And if you'd told me about Sora earlier, I might have been gone sooner. See what happens when you delay things?" He smirked. Kairi fumed silently.

"Cut the crap, Dem," she finally burst out. "Just go already." She stalked up the beach to the palm trees; he followed her.

"Why should I?" he asked, carefully placing his sitar a safe distance from the angry girl, and flopping down beside it. He was in range of her feet – hell, he cared more for his instrument than himself! She nearly kicked him then and there, but held herself back. There was something about Demyx that just… annoyed her.

It was almost the final straw when he started humming something, plucking a piece of grass and turning it over in his hands absently. "Would you shut up?" She snapped.

He grinned at her. "What, don't like The Cat Empire?"

"Who the hell are they?"

He gave a mock gasp, Kairi suddenly realizing what she didn't like about him – he made her feel stupid. She hated feeling stupid. "The Cat Empire are one of the greatest bands ever to be formed. I base my fighting style on them. 'Our weapons are our instruments', ya know?" He sighed when she shook her head stubbornly. "Look them up. They've got their own website."

She sighed herself. "Just be quiet, please?"

"Oooh, I got a please this time! Does this mean you're coming to like me, pretty Kairi?" He smirked infuriatingly.

"Gah! Would you stop it!" She shrieked as tendrils of winds suddenly wrapped around her, lifting her into the air and binding her limbs to her body. "Demyx, put me down!"

After a few minutes of dancing around her and playing a few Cat Empire songs for her, he finally released the bonds. She tumbled to the ground, and glared at him. "Why do you have to be so stupid all the time, dammit?"

He scratched the back of his head, considering. "I like to watch other people get angry," he said at last. "You in particular."

That stung. "Well, being angry beats not feeling anything, I guess, eh, Nobody?" She taunted him.

He tensed, then relaxed almost right away, smiling an easy smile. "Don't care," he informed her nonchalantly.

"Bull."

"I don't!"

"Why wouldn't you care about something like not having a heart?" In spite of herself, the redhead was curious.

"Uh…" Demyx looked at her. She couldn't tell what colour her eyes were from here; they appeared to be green, but she wasn't sure. "I think I can feel things anyway." He said.

She threw a twig at him in annoyance. "How can that be a proper answer?"

In response he wrapped her in air again, watching her calmly while she yelled at him to put her down. "Well…" he said. "Do you think I would joke so much if I didn't feel anything?"

"I think you had a damn nasty sense of humour before you lost your heart or whatever, and it just carried on, dammit!" Her amethyst eyes were furious.

He dropped her suddenly; she bit back a curse as she clambered to her feet. "Would you stop mucking around, Dem!" She demanded, knowing she sounded childish and petulant and not caring. She honestly had no idea what she was going to do next; she knew anything went now. _If he didn't do this all the time…_

"What? I like mucking around!" He protested mildly, as Kairi glared at him, not removing her eyes for a second. Her hands were on her hips. Demyx didn't even try to shrink from that gaze, instead laughing easily. "I'm telling the truth. I really don't care."

"You don't care." She repeated disbelievingly.

"Not about anything. That's just the way I am." He shrugged.

"Well then. Let's see if you care about this." Before he had a chance to react, she stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek, then moved back to look at him, her head tilted to the side. "You're going red, Dem…" she said as teasingly as he had been talking only minutes before.

He raised his hands in protest, trying not to scowl reflexively. "That wasn't fair…"

"Life isn't fair. You get used to it."

Demyx was silent for a few moments longer, waiting for his cheeks to release their colour. "Well then." He said at last. "Try that again and see if I blush." She hesitated, and he laughed, catching her about the waist and pressing his lips to her own. Her rosy cheeks at the end of the kiss was worth it. "Want to try picking on me again?" He laughed.

She was grimacing. "That _definitely _wasn'tfair." She informed him, feeling all weak and almost glad to lean against his arm. She felt oddly defensive.

"'Life isn't fair. You get used to it. And you had that one coming. Really want to see if you can beat me in a battle of wits, pretty Kairi? I might not have done that if you hadn't annoyed me so much… and if I hadn't wanted to so much."

She blushed. "You're not going to live this down." She informed him. "I _will _find a way to get back at you." _He wanted to do it… I think I suddenly like him a little more.

* * *

_

_For _**Chaotic Sponge. **Hope you liked it! See, I finally did it!

Random title. I wanted it, so beh. Dem says this quite a bit, no? I think he just likes to make light of everything. Even the girl he likes. And The Cat Empire are one of the hottest bands ever. That song Dem is humming: it's called The Chariot. I'd seriously advise checking them out. That song in particular is soooo Dem. Totally. _:grins: _Uh, I read somewhere that Demyx controls wind, so I hope that bit's not too far-fetched. Heheh.

Oh, one more thing: The gorgeous **Miyori **and I have started a little something called the crack!lands. It's for anyone who supports crack, and enjoys it, and writes it. xD I am teh crack!goddess; she's the crack!angel. But there are many positions open, if anybody would like to consider them! If Noey-chan reads this, a special place is reserved for you, you just have to pick a title. So if you want, let me know if you're interested!

Ciao!

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


End file.
